1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus having a function of correcting an image blur due to the shake of the imaging apparatus caused by, for example, a hand shake has been known. In the correction of the image blur, for example, the amount of rotational shake of the imaging apparatus is calculated on the basis of angular velocities about a pitch axis and a yaw axis which are perpendicular to an optical axis of an imaging optical system and a correction optical system or an imaging element is moved such that an image blur on an imaging surface of the imaging element is cancelled on the basis of the amount of rotational shake.
JP2002-359769A discloses an imaging apparatus which prepares a plurality of filter characteristics used for a filtering operation for removing, for example, noise other than a hand shake from the output of an angular velocity sensor, continuously performs a plurality of imaging operations while changing the filter characteristics, and obtains an image that has been appropriately corrected by the filter characteristics corresponding to the imaging skills of a user.